External storage devices may be portable peripheral devices that provide storage capacity to augment the data storage internal to a host computing device, such as for backing up data in case of an internal hard drive failure or to provide additional storage capacity. Generally, external storage devices, have fixed capabilities, such as storage capacity. For instance, an external storage device may include a hard disk drive (HDD) placed inside a fixed enclosure. As a consequence, the external storage device may be replaced in order to obtain improved capabilities or functionality.